The general objective of this research grant is to develop a radioisotope data processing and display system within the Massachusetts General Hospital and to investigate its interactive and simultaneous use in processing data from a variety of nuclear medicine sources. Towards this end the specific objectives are to: 1. Study and develop a distributed resource network for more advanced nuclear medicine data processing. 2. Develop new techniques for processing and display of dynamic function data and determine their utility. 3. Explore theoretically and experimentally the utility of techniques for image processing and display.